Safety, security, health, maintenance, and supply chain on worksites, e.g., constructions, airports, shipyards, factories, and mines, are important issues to achieve service-level-agreements (SLA) and quality and to control costs. Existing systems of monitoring worksites merely focus on a single aspect of safety, security or health, rather than integrating all pieces of information on a single platform. Furthermore, the lack of the integration cannot predict the potential damages and collisions, leading to disasters taking place. Therefore, a new system is necessary to avoid the damages, and it in turn hopefully can enhance the quality of working environment.